Where You Lead, I Will Follow
by Wash Away The Pain
Summary: You were my everything, and now you're gone. You've left, so now I will follow you into the dark.


I still remember the day I met you, and quite frankly I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it. It was a beautiful Autumn morning, and I decided to walk to work. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and ended up smacking right into you. I had expected you to yell at me, but you didn't. You laughed. I ran into you, nearly knocking you over, and you laughed. This of course, made me laugh as well. You always had such a contagious laugh. As I was about to leave, you pulled a pen out of your bag. You then grabbed my hand and scribbled your name and number on it.

After a long day at work, I went home. I was about to go to bed, when I noticed the writing on my hand. A smile found its way onto my lips and I reached for my phone. I punched in the number, and was about to hit send when my heart started racing. After a few deep breaths, I hit the button and waited for you to answer. You didn't. Instead, my call went to a coffee shop. Cursing under my breath, I hung up. I felt like such an idiot. I tried to go to sleep after that, but there was no point. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was met with your chocolate eyes and fiery red hair. I tried everything that night to focus on anything but you. Do you know how hard that was? Very. Sleep eventually found its way to me at around four in the morning.

I went to work upset the next day and told my mates what happened. They said they would take me out to find myself another girl. But I didn't wanted that. They didn't understand it, and neither did I. You gave me a false number for crying out loud! But you were still who I wanted.

It was a week before I saw you again. I had been walking around aimlessly for awhile and was started to feel cold. Shoving my hands in my pockets, I headed to the coffee shop. I ordered a hot chocolate and sat down by the window. I heard the bells above the door jingle when you walked in. You ordered something and were looking for a place to sit, when you saw me. I called out for you to come over and sit with me. You sat across from me, and I asked you why you had given me a wrong number. I didn't mean to sound as hurt as I did, but it just kind of happened. You looked confused for a second, then your face changed into one of guilt. You explained that you didn't have a cell phone, but that this was your favorite place to be and the you were good friends with the owner, Emilee. You told me that if I had asked for you, then she would have gladly given you the phone. You kept apologizing and I laughed. I laughed because I was so happy that you didn't deliberately give me a false number; or even a false one at all actually. You started laughing too, and the rest of the night was spent laughing and talking. Soon, however it began to get late. So we said goodbye, and I went home feeling like I was on cloud nine.

The next week we spent a lot of time together. I would make sure to see you before or after work, and on my breaks I would call the coffee shop and someone would always be kind enough to make sure that I got to talk to you. I learned a lot more about you. Like how you loved to hear the fallen leaves crunch beneath your feet when you walked. Or how your favorite drink was half coffee, half hot chocolate. And that you had a love for and photography and cats. You loved cats just as much as me, if not a bit more. And I opened up to you as well. I told you that I wanted to be a singer someday and tour the world. And that The Notebook was one of my favorite films. And also that I loved being naked. That made you giggle.

I talked about you a lot to my mates. They must have gotten so sick of hearing about you, but I could go on for ages. One day, Lou asked why I didn't just ask you out. The guys agreed, saying that I clearly was in love with you. It had never hit me until then, but I was completely and utterly in love with you. So I decided that on that night I would ask you out. We talked and had coffee and cake. Once we finished, I asked you if you wanted to be my girlfriend. You said no, and I felt my heart shatter. But you must have noticed, because you quickly told me you were only kidding and that you did really want to be my girlfriend. And for that, I smashed some of my left over cake into your face. You told me that was uncalled for, and I said so was making me think you didn't like me. You agreed then said you knew how to make it up to me. I asked you how; and the next thing I knew your lips were on mine and we were moving in perfect rhythm together. You pulled away and giggled at the cake that had transferred off of your face and found its way onto mine.

We saw each other nearly every day for months after that, and it was wonderful. One day I asked you to move into my flat with me. I thought I would get you a present, and brought a cat home. You were so excited. You named her Fluffy; and she was just as much attached to you, as you were to her. You hated leaving her alone in the flat. So in order to make up for it, you let her sleep in the bed with us. I didn't mind honestly because you were happy, and that's all I wanted.

One day I got a call from a music producer saying that they wanted me to come down to their studio and hear me sing. Of course I agreed, but I was really confused upon how they had heard me before. That's when you told me that you had recorded me singing in the shower and sent it to them. I thanked you and headed out to go see if this would really lead anywhere.

As it turns out, it would lead somewhere. They signed me and I would be opening up for a band. I was so thrilled! I knew that this would mean lots of hard work and focus, so I quit my other job. I told the guys that we'd still hang out, and they were very supportive. And after much hard work, the night came. I got on stage and I felt so nervous, that is until I saw you. You were standing in the crowd cheering me on, and I knew that I could do it. I sung my heart out that night, and you told me you were so proud of me. I never could have done it without you.

I had another gig, but this time you didn't come. You said you weren't feeling well, but that you couldn't wait to hear about how it went. I kissed you on the cheek and left. I preformed, and although it was fun; there was something missing. You. Of course I was so happy to be living out something I had been dreaming about since I was a kid, but I wanted to share it with you. I wanted you there. So I hurried home to be with you. You were in bed already, but woke up and immediately asked how it went, and I told you. You were so happy for me.

Months flew by, and I had really started making a name for myself. You came to most of my shows, but you missed some because you were sick. I was starting to get really worried about you, but you just kept telling me you were fine. I got my first big tour, and you told me to go. You said you'd be here when I got back. I went, and it was incredible; but I missed you loads. I would try to call you whenever I could, but I was so busy. Eventually the tour ended, and I got to come home.

Only, you weren't there. I called the coffee shop to see if you were there, but you weren't there either. Instead you were at the hospital. I got there as fast as I could and asked to see you. However I was told to go to the waiting room. I obeyed and paced for awhile until finally a nurse told me I could see you in room 245. There was a doctor in there with you, and he told me that you had cancer. I couldn't breathe. We talked and cried for a long time that night. I kept telling you that you were going to beat this, and that I wouldn't leave your side until you were better. But you didn't want that. You wanted me to continue my career.

I took a break from singing though. I knew you felt bad about it, but I couldn't leave you again. I stayed with you throughout your treatment. You lost your hair, and you felt so insecure. But you honestly looked just as beautiful to me. I tried to tell you that, but you wouldn't listen. To make you feel better I bought you one of those fancy cameras that you had always wanted. You loved it. You would take pictures of the hospital's garden and ones of me. I tried to get you to take one of the two of us, but you refused. You still felt so insecure about how you looked, so I bought you a wig. I got a bright blue one because I thought you would like it. You did. And soon pictures of the garden, me, and even some of us, covered the walls in your hospital room. I wanted to bring Fluffy to you, but that wasn't allowed. She was miserable without you, but Lou was taking care of her for you.

You told me that I should start touring again. As much as I loved preforming, I didn't want to leave you. Not again. Not like this. But you somehow got me to go, and I made sure that every night I sung with everything I had for you. You sent me pictures you had taken, and in turn I sent you postcards from the places I had been. I decided that I was going to get you a diamond ring, because I knew from the moment I met you that I wanted to marry you. I had planned to ask you when I got back, but things don't always go as planned, do they?

The tour was finally over and I was coming back to visit you. When I got to the hospital, I felt like something was wrong. I bolted towards your room, but stopped short though. There were doctors and nurses outside, along with Emilee. I approached the group, demanding to know what was going on. The doctor explained that the cancer grew stronger and that there was nothing that they could do for you. I didn't believe him. This was a hospital. How could this have happened? This was just some kind of sick joke. I was being Punked or something. This just wasn't happening.

But it really was happening, and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. No matter how many times I prayed for this to just be a nightmare, it wasn't. This was reality. You were gone, and I was stuck here. Your funeral was going to be held a couple days later. I received lots of calls from people sending me their condolences, but it didn't matter. Their sympathy wasn't going to bring you back. So, here I am, sitting in the bathroom of our flat with a bottle full of pills and some vodka. I know you'll be mad at me, and I'm sorry; but I just can't do this without you. So, I'm coming to be with you, my love. Where you lead, I will follow.


End file.
